Cuestion Familiar
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Una familia siempre se mantiene unida y pelea unida, y esta historia nos habla de una muy en particular: Los Kiddo.


**Cuestión Familiar**

Hace tiempo una jovencita de largo cabello negro como la noche y lentes que le ayudaban a mirar era seguida por un hombre que se conocía por nombre como Papa Doc, ella se sentía acosada por aquel que le invitaba unos tragos, ella salía de una batalla de gallos que ocurrió en la ciudad y él era uno de los vencedores, pero al tomarla del brazo aquel recibió una patada en la espinilla, Doc se enojó y termino tirándola al suelo, cuando se disponía a darle un tiro de gracia con una garra mecánica es golpeado por un joven de color negro y lentes oscuros, Doc huye y aquel joven ayuda a levantarse a la chica, ese par eran Madison y Davian, son los Kiddo y he aquí otra de sus historias.

Tiempo después, ahora con familia y algo rejuvenecidos tras varios giros del destino difíciles de explicar se disponen a jugar Strip Póker con sus hijos, el tranquilo Gregory y la amigable Miryam, la mesa de centro estaba adornada con cartas y comida, pero esa noche no sería tranquila. En otra parte, lejos de ahí cuatro seres se reúnen dentro de una Hummer blindada, ellos eran D-Mob que portaba una espada de arma y era rápido como el relámpago, 6-Pack el portador del vasto y un enorme ser que aprovechaba su tamaño para hacer pedazos a sus enemigos, Winter la chica de la copa y portadora de un par de hachas pequeñas, sutil y mortal a la vez y por ultimo su líder el guardián de la moneda, ellos preparaban armas de fuego y al arrancar el vehículo conducido por D-Mob se dirigen a donde un lugar: el hogar Kiddo.

Mientras jugaban tranquilamente de repente un vehículo se detiene frente a la casa y toda la familia se para por la ventana a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Papa que sucede?- pregunta Miryam.  
>-No lo sé.- responde Davian.<br>-Cariño, tengo miedo.- Dice Madison aferrada a su chico.  
>-Madre calma, quizás viene a por al… momento.- Decía Gregory mientras las ventanillas del automóvil bajan y de ellas salen cañones de arma.<br>-¡Pecho tierra!- Grita Davian.

Davian hace que su familia se tire al suelo y de las ventanillas de la Hummer se disparan las armas dando contra la casa de los Kiddo, el tiroteo es inmenso, la lluvia de fuego era interminable y cualquiera que se levantara no sobreviviría, después de media hora de suspenso los cañones regresan al interior del vehículo y se cierran las ventanillas para que este arranque y huya, los Kiddo sobreviven pero ven que su hogar está destruido, salen de la casa y miran el exterior hecho mierda.

-Dav… Davian. -Madison solloza mientras se acurruca en el pecho de su novio.  
>-Pero… ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? -Pregunta Gregory.<br>-No tengo idea hijo pero quien lo haya hecho lo pagara con su vida .-Dice Davian mientras aprieta el puño y consuela a su mujer.  
>-Así es papa, eso no se quedara así.-<br>-Lo que no entiendo es que ¿quiénes eran los de aquella camioneta?-  
>-No tengo idea.-<br>-Papa. -Miryam levanta una carta y se la da a su padre.

Davian toma la carta y la familia entra a la casa donde Davian decide leer lo que decía aquella susodicha.

"_Para Davian_

_¿Crees que te he olvidado? Eso es lo que tú crees, mientras tu tenías a la chica que quería yo decidí levantar a mi grupo con el cual he impuesto respeto en muchas partes, tampoco he olvidado lo de Chicago, así que te reto en la torre Neón para una pelea, claro, si los tienes para enfrentarme._

_Se despide Papa Doc"_

-¿Papa Doc? Dad, ¿Quién era ese loco? -Pregunta Miryam.  
>-Eh creo que debes de contarles cariño<br>-¿Contarnos que mama? –pregunta Greg.  
>-Todo ocurrió hace tiempo, ese hombre era Papa Doc, un viejo rival en las batallas de los gallos, campeón invicto durante 3 años, hasta que la noche en la que conocí a su madre le derrote, el quería salir con ella pero había maldad en su corazón, por eso su madre se le negaba, hasta que intento hacerla suya y la defendí, ahora desea venganza contra mí. -Les conto Davian.<br>-Ya veo padre… ¿y que harás al respecto?  
>-Tendré que enfrentarlo solo. -se levanta de su sillón.<br>-No padre, claro que no. –se levanta Miryam.  
>-¿Qué dices hija? –pregunta Madison.<br>-Ese granuja nos atacó a todos, somos una familia y juntos responderemos. –dice Miryam.  
>-Mi hermana tiene razón padre, si nos ataca a uno, ataca a todos.-<br>-Gracias hijos… de acuerdo, iremos todos, Maddie agarra el botiquín. –dice Davian sonriente.  
>-Entendido. –se levanta Madison y toma el botiquín.<p>

Toda la familia Kiddo armada y preparada se dirige a la ciudad de Nova Skaia, al llegar a la torre que el villano les dijo deciden entrar y apenas ponen un pie en el sitio se separan al ser atacados por cuatro sombras y transportados a diferentes sitios de la torre, cada uno se prepara para una gran batalla.

En una habitación que era el gimnasio de la torre al tener equipo de hacer pesas y un piso acolchonado aparece un joven armado con una espada que no era más que el propio D-Mob y se le aparece al primer combatiente de la noche, Gregory.

-Te pareces a tu padre, parece que la chica que le gustaba a mi jefe y su enemigo no perdieron el tiempo. –dice D-Mob que se para frente a Greg.  
>-Púdrete.-<br>-Tú lo quisiste.-

D-Mob y Greg empiezan su pelea, mientras Mob le daba espadazos que Greg esquivaba el preparaba su arco y flecha y disparaba, D-Mob esquiva cada flecha y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos le provoca una herida a Greg con la espada en el pecho, Greg cae de rodillas al suelo y dispara una flecha que el propio D-Mob le rebota en la espada y le da en el brazo de Greg hiriéndolo también ahí.

-Dime, ¿Cuáles serán tus últimas palabras? –dice con toda seguridad D-Mob mientras se acerca a su víctima.  
>-sope…<br>-So… ¿Qué?  
>-Sopesa esto, imbécil. –dice Gregory mientras toma con dificultad una pesa y se la lanza a su rival.<p>

La pesa le cae en la boca a D-Mob que le termina rompiendo casi la mitad de la dentadura, Greg se logra levantar y le propina una lluvia de puñetazos a D-Mob en la cabeza, toma la espada de su oponente y se la clava en el corazón para luego darle una patada que lo manda contra una repisa de pesas que le caen encima matándolo, Greg herido decide salir y buscar a su padre y demás familia.

En otro lado, en una habitación parecida a un bar, Madison se levanta y mira a su alrededor y encuentre a una señorita de buen cuerpo que porta una copa de oro y joyería llena de vino francés, no era más que la propia Winter que se encontraba en estado inconveniente.

-Bonjour madame Madison. –decía Winter en un tono algo digno de un ebrio.  
>-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunta Madison.<br>-Estos son mis dominios, ¿no quieres? –le ofrece la copa.  
>-No, no quiero, solo responde a mis dudas maldita ebria. –le tira la copa.<br>-Mi… mi copita, ahora si reza maldita bruja. –saca sus hachas Tomahawk y de un puñetazo la manda contra la pared.

Madison algo sacudida por el golpe escupe algo de sangre y se coloca bien sus lentes apra de un segundo le da una patada revientacaras a Winter, ella responde con golpes de hacha que no dan a su víctima, de un electrizante golpe con las palmas de sus manos Maddie lanza contra la mesa de billar a Winter, Madison se acerca a ella pero es golpeada con un puñetazo de su rival y termina con los lentes roto, acto seguido Winter le escupe el vino en los ojos a Maddie que queda enceguecida, Winter toma una botella y se la rompe en la cabeza para luego darle con un taco de billar como si de una piñata se tratase.

-¿Lista para rendirte ojona? -  
>-¿Cómo me dijiste estúpida? -<br>-Dije ojona, ¿Qué aparte de ciega esta sorda? -  
>-Créeme, esa fue la última vez que me dijiste así. –se levanta llena de ira.<p>

Winter llena de miedo le intenta dar un hachazo pero Madison la detiene, toma sus hachas y se las entierra en los brazos a Winter, acto seguido le atraviesa el pecho sacándole el corazón para luego tomar la copa de su oponente y ponérsela en donde estaba el corazón, Winter cae derrotada y muerta.

-Escucha perra, nadie, ni siquiera mis hijos ni mi Davie me dicen "ojona", ¡NADIE!. –se va caminado de ahí.

En otra sala que era un garaje se encontraba Miryam, de repente unos pasos fuertes se escuchan y un hombre con un enorme vasto se paraba justo frente a ella, ese hombre era 6-Pack.

-Ha ha ha, miren a quien tengo aquí, a una mondadientes que puedo moler con mi palito. –dice 6-Pack.  
>-No lo creo. –responde Miryam sacando sus agujas de coser de combate.<p>

El gigante con su vasto lo alza e intentando aplastar a Miryam falla y hace estragos el suelo, Miryam apoyándose con un pie salta sobre el tipo enorme y clavándole las agujas en los ojos le provoca algo de daño, pero 6-Pack se sacude y la tumba, con el vasto la golpea casi quebrándole los huesos, el gigante aplasta con su pie a Miryam y ella le encaja las agujas en el tobillo, 6-Pack levanta su pie y Miryam, tomando sus agujas se trepa a la cabeza de su oponente usando las agujas para trepar, al llegar a esta las une a un hilo y lo enreda en el cuello de Pack, ahorcándolo y valiéndose de magia lo termina degollando, el enemigo cae al suelo y Miryam inmediatamente se levanta y sale de ahí.

En el mismo lugar de donde ocurrió la separación Davian escucha la voz de Papa Doc por los alto parlantes.

-¿Disfrutas la noche eh Davian? –pregunta Papa Doc.  
>-Claro que no, ¿Qué paso con mi familia?-<br>-Estan… por ahí, con mis hermanos de batalla.-  
>-Te atrapare, y te dare una paliza hijo de…-<br>-Te espero.-

Davian se pone a pensar y se mete al ascensor, de donde aparecen los guardias de Doc que son derrotados, el ascensor llega y Davian sale de el con varios guardias noqueados, había llegado a la azotea. Su huésped, Papa Doc lo estaba esperando con su garra mecánica y una moneda que el portaba a modo de collar.

-Hace tanto que esperaba este momento Davian.-  
>-Igual yo.-<br>-Sabes, lo de Chicago y Madison se pueden remediar de una manera, matándote.-  
>-¿Crees que me dejare vencer? –se pone en posición de batalla.<br>-Eso lo veremos. –se levanta pone en posición de batalla.

Papa Doc con su garra mecánica se lanza al ataque de Davian pero él le esquiva y le da un codazo en la nuca para luego tomarlo de la camisa de seda y propinarle puñetazos en la cara pero Doc toma su mano y luego termina quebrándole el brazo a Davian, mientras comenzaba a llover sobre la terraza Doc le dispara con el cañón de la garra y lo manda casi al borde de la azotea, Davian le sigue asestando golpes pero Doc los esquiva y con disparos y golpes logra dañar a Davian que se debilita por las heridas y termina cayendo al suelo, una fuerte patada de Doc lo manda contra la antena del edificio cuyo uno de sus lados se dobla y cae, Davian se quita de ahí pero con un fuertísimo disparo de la garra de Doc es lanzado hacia la antena caída y cae de ella no sin antes sujetarse de ella con un brazo.

-Pensé que durante este tiempo serias mejor que yo, pero no. –se acerca a su víctima poniendo una mano sobre su pie.  
>-Escúchame bien, jamás te le acercaras a Maddie ni a mis hijos ¿entendido?-<br>-Quizás, pero cuando te mate eso se acabó, hasta nunca –alza su pie.

Parecia para Davian que todo estaba perdido, pero Doc termina recibiendo una flecha que le atraviesa la pierna, Doc mira y descubre que los demás Kiddo han llegado para defender a Davian, Doc deja a su pequeña victima y se lanza contra Madison, Miryam y Gregory, pero los tres lo atacan y aunque logran hacerle daño considerable no logran derrotarlo, haciendo que Davian gane tiempo y suba por la antena, Doc no puede con los tres y decide cargar de energía el cañón de su garra y cuando los Kiddo se disponían a atacarlo al mismo tiempo les dispara y los deja fuera de combate, Davian llega y de un rodillazo a la espina de Doc lo tumba y tomando un pedazo de hierro se le acerca.

-¿Crees que eso cambiara la trama de esta batalla?-  
>-No es eso, es mi familia y si te metes con ellos te metes conmigo.-<p>

Davian con el hierro esquiva los disparos de Doc y logra atravesarle el fierro en la garra arrancándosela con todo y brazo, Doc adolorido se siente la herida y es golpeado con un disparo de la garra que lo lleva al borde de la azotea, Davian aprovecha de un veloz golpe le ejecuta "golpe de los 64 puntos de la muerte" y lo lanza al vacío con el último de ellos, Davian cae herido pero victorioso, la batalla ha terminado.

Al día siguiente, acabada la lluvia los Kiddo caminan de regreso a casa, a lo que Miryam le dice.

-Lamento lo de anoche papa.-  
>-No te preocupes hija, todo está bien, si no hubiera sido por ustedes ni siquiera estaría con vosotros.-<br>-Me da gusto verte vivo mi amado Davie. –dice Madison que abraza a su chico.  
>-Igualmente mama, papa es parte fundamental de nuestra familia. –Dice Gregory.<br>-No Greg, todos lo somos, somos una familia y siempre estaremos juntos, como decían los tres mosqueteros "todos para uno…  
>-¡y uno para todos! –alzan sus puños.<p>

Y bajo este grito Davian abraza a su familia y siguen caminando hacia su hogar al filo del amanecer.


End file.
